High School Troubles
by CriticalxAngel
Summary: Umi is having the worst day today she's being bullied and has a job to go to. The host club is also having a few issues they need someone to help them with costumes. Umi happens to aim to be a fashion designer but can the host club convince her to help? or will they have to dig up her secrets? Can she find love while dealing with problems at school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

Haruhi POV

Today Kyoya called us down to have a meeting. We all sat down while he looked seriously at his computer screen.

"W-what is it? Whats wrong?! The suspense is killing me" yelled Tamaki-sempai. He flustered around Kyoya-sempai and I could swear that if his gaze could kill . . . well let's just say Tamaki-sempai would be in trouble.

"I'm afraid that we will not have any costumes for a few weeks" he said gravely. There was a still silence for a moment before Tamaki-sempai started freaking out.

"What do you mean no costumes?!" he demanded his soul leaving his body.

"Why don't we have any costumes?" asked Hunny-sempai.

"Our leading suppliers have gone bankrupt" he said simply. Tamaki-sempai gripped l firmly from the shoulders.

"Do we not have any other company that we can hire" he asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"It's far too late to do that we need the costumes to start being worked on before the break is over" he stated. I thought about things for a moment.

"Does it really matter if we don't have costumes?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me and explained the situation.

"To Kyoya-sempai it matters because it improves our sales after the break" said Kaoru.

"The rest of us just dress up for the fun of it" stated Hikaru. I sighed, of course they would have such reasons. Now that they mention it the break was coming up.

"Why do we have a two week break again?"

"Because we're a private institution I guess" said Kaoru. As we were talking the rest of the host club was having an intense conversation about how to solve the problem at hand.

"Does anyone know someone who's good at making costumes?!" exclaimed Tamaki-sempai. Now that I think about it, my dad knew a girl that helped with the wardrobe at his job. Apparently she was very skilled. I guess I could mention it to them.

"Well . . my dad knows someone who's good at making clothes" I added. They all looked at me in surprise.

"Really? Can we meet that person?" They asked in awed.

"W-well I guess you could but I don't know their name" I said a bit of guilt in my voice. I think I just ruined someone's life.

* * *

They all followed me to my house bringing sweets and food along with them. Not that I mind, I mean it doesn't bother me that much although they can get very annoying. We sat down waiting for my dad to come since today he said that he would get home early. As soon as I finished making tea and we had all started to eat my dad arrived, half dead as he opened the door.

"Welcome back!" They yelled as my dad noticed them. He took a step back, clearly shocked that they were all here.

"W-what are you all doing here?!" he exclaimed. Although he might have looked half dead before he looked completely energetic now. He started to hit Tamaki-sempai so I decided to speak up.

"Dad we were hoping you could tell us who that person that sometimes helps make the costumes for your work is. We need someone to make costumes for after the break." I said. He looked at me for a moment.

"I see" he said. "The person you're looking for is Yitsuya Umi-chan. I gotta say that shes very skilled when it comes to making clothes but she is a bit . . . how should I say . . . shy . . no that's not it unsociable. I can give you her address but I can't guarantee that she'll help you." Dad scribbled down her name and address on a notepad and handed it to us. "She'll probably be arriving at her apartment if you leave now. Oh yeah you probably need to know what she looks like. Hmm . . . she's a bit shorter than Haruhi and has straight shoulder length black hair. She's pale with green eyes and looks very fragile. Don't be fooled though she's very feisty"

"With this I'll just look her up quickly and get her data" said Kyoya-sempai with a smirk. That unfortunate girl, now I'm really feeling guilty. We made our way out the door to her house as a thought came to mind.

"What if she doesn't want to help? Dad just said she was very unsociable" I added. They looked at me thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to charm her" said Kaoru. That sounded a lot easier than it was going to be.

* * *

Yitsuya Umi POV

I was having the worst day possible. My books were ruined by the mean popular girls in my grade. They wrote all over them in ink and threw them in the garbage, which to be honest was so disgusting I didn't even have the courage to dig inside them and take them out. It's a good thing that I have a spare set of the textbooks at home. Not only that but they sprayed me with the hose as well which explained why my uniform is partly drenched. I was running as fast as I could because I had to go to my part-time job later and had a huge test to study for. It's a good thing that I was in running club during junior high. I sprinted to my apartment although my job was embarrassing I needed the money. How else was I going to maintain an apartment all on my own. Even if it was shabby.

"This ultimately sucks" I muttered as I made my way up the stairs searching for the keys in my school bag. I was looking down yet I still kept running which was clearly a bad idea since I completely trampled someone to the floor. It was a boy with orange hair, who I hate to admit had a pretty nice face. I could feel my face getting hot as I realized we were in and extremely awkward position.

"Sorry but could you get off my brother" said a guy as he hovered above me. I quickly got off him and apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" I said quickly trying to get away from them. When I turned I bumped into someone about my height. A girl . . . no a boy, that was clearly a guys uniform. Although in my head he really looked like a girl. I looked around me and was shocked to see seven guys surrounding me.

"Are you Umi-chan, by any chance?" said a tall blonde boy. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I already couldn't stand him so naturally I slapped his hand away.

"Yes, I am and I'm in a hurry, so goodbye" I said as I opened the door to my apartment. I took a step in and as soon as I did they all followed me in as well. What the hell did I do to deserve this. "What's your problem?" I said menacingly. "You can't come into a person's home without being invited?!"

"I'm sorry but we came here to talk about business. Do you mind if we come in?" asked a dark haired boy with glasses.

"You're already inside?!" I yelled. I imagine they took that as a yes because they sat down right away. I sighed. This can't be happening? I have to go to my job in two hours and I was gonna used that time to practice for my math test tomorrow. Then again they were already in here, I might as well listen to what they have to say to me. "Fine I'll change clothes and make some tea, then you can tell me what business you have with me"

I put on some shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. The only tea I had was earl gray since it was the only one I enjoyed. I came in and gave everyone a cup one by one. I sat down and looked at them seriously. "Now tell me what business we have? I'm sure I've never met any of you?"

"We came here because we heard you were quite skilled at making clothes and costumes" said the boy with the glasses. "We're from Ouran Academy and we need costumes for when the break ends."

"Who exactly told you that I can make clothes?" I asked curiously.

"My dad did" said the girlish looking boy. I walked closer to her she somehow looked familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi" she said plainly. I thought about it and quickly recognized who this was.

"Are you Ronka-sans daughter?!" I exclaimed. She nodded. I directed my attention to her and only her.

"Listen I could help you but I'm not sure I have time. I have school and I take that very seriously. I have to refuse. Please get out I have many things to do" I said. Although I wanted to help I couldn't I also had my job I had to go to. There's no way that I could mention that though it's against school policies, I could get expelled. I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw a kid with blonde hair giving me teary eyes.

"B-but why not Umi-tan?" he asked cutely. Why did I have to be so weak against cute little things. No, don't give in I told myself. I looked in the other direction.

"Sorry but I don't have time" I said. Next the same tall blonde who had grabbed me before gently cupped my face in his hands.

"Are you sure you can't make time not even for me?" he said charmingly. Charming was not for me. This time I simply kicked him in the shin. He looked shocked and then went to cry on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi what's going on? Am I losing my charm?" he wailed. Haruhi seemed annoyed and I could see why. He marched towards me suddenly.

"We really need those costumes for our host club" he exclaimed. A host club? Is Ouran that rich that they have their own host club? "We have any kind of guy you want! but please help us!" As soon as he said that the twins both grabbed my hand.

"C'mon help us" they said. One of them kissing my hand lightly. While the other gazed into my eyes deeply. I was certain the guy looking into my eyes was the same one I had accidentally run over. This was starting to piss me off. Not the fact that they were a huge annoyance but the fact that I didn't completely detest the guy in front of me.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it, I refuse. No deal" I said as strongly as I could. I opened the door. "Leave I have many things to do and you're being a bother, there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"I'm sorry we caused you so much trouble. I can understand why you're upset but please don't be angry with them. Although they can be bothersome deep . . . really deep down they're not that bad" said Haruhi as she walked out the door. I shut the door slowly feeling a bit guilty. They could have been great guys but it's just not like me to get too sociable with people. Every time I had trusted someone they always betrayed me. I'm not ready to go through that again. I gazed at the clock and realized my shift was almost going to start I put on a pair of boots and started to run to my job.

* * *

Normal POV

The host club made their way to a limo waiting for them. They got inside and looked defeated. Kyoya gave the driver a specific address and they drove off slowly.

"Kyoya-sempai where are we going?" asked Haruhi. As soon as she said that Kaoru took a look out the window.

"Hey! That Umi girl is running somewhere!" he exclaimed. They all took a look out the window.

"Are we going to follow Umi-tan?" asked Hunni innocently. Kyoya smirked.

"I was wondering why you didn't try to convince her? You do have a plan!" said Tamaki getting energetic once more.

"Why exactly are we following her?" asked Hikaru plainly.

"Oh, we are simply going to blackmail her" said Kyoya with what seemed to be a smile but instead it gave a shiver down their spine.

"Poor, Umi-san" said Haruhi. They drove for a few minutes and were dropped off in front of what seemed to be a cafe. They opened the door and were blinded by the dazzling light that came from the shop.

"Good evening, master. Wha-" said the maid who greeted them. She stopped and turned to stone. It was none other than Yitsuya Umi. She looked pale and broke out in a cold sweat. She knew she couldn't leave and had the feeling they recognized her.

"W-what would you like to drink master?" she asked her voice shaking a bit.

"We'll just take water for now" said the guy who she had fallen on. Her face became a slight shade of pink as she made an effort not to break the lead of her pencil as she wrote the order down.

"Can I please have a slice of strawberry cake!" said Hunni cheerfully. Umi wrote it down and left quietly. Meanwhile the host club had a quick meeting.

"Kyoya-sempai are you going to use her job to blackmail her?" asked Kaoru a bit concerned.

"Of course I am, all we have to do is wait till her shift is over so that we can talk to her alone" he said confidently. Umi came back with the order and left to go serve the other tables. She came back every so often to make sure that they didn't need anything else. She couldn't shake the feeling they were watching her. Sure enough every time she glanced back they were staring at her.

"Yitsuya-san, you can start going home now" called the manager.

* * *

Umi POV

I can't believe they followed me all the way to my job. They saw me in my uniform for the love of god! This was so embarrassing. I couldn't afford to let them see me right now so I changed into my normal clothes and exited through the back door. I shut the door without making a sound and breathed a sigh of relieve. As soon as that happened I felt a shiver down my back and turned around slowly. Sure enough they were all there surrounding me.

"Yitsuya-san we wanted to ask you once more if you would consider making the costumes for us?" said the blonde giving off a cheeky grin. I sighed.

"Sorry but I won't change my mind that easily, not even if you followed me at work" I stated. "You don't know me and I don't know you, I have no reason to help you"

"You're a second year student at Howakawa High. Currently living alone in an apartment due to your parents divorce. I happen to know for a fact that having a job could cause you a lot of trouble in your high school. Number one consequence being expelled. Apparently you're aiming to become a fashion designer in the future so dropping out would be a bad decision for you." said the glasses boy. " This is the last time I'll ask will you be the designer for our costumes?"

My hands turned into a fist. This was completely unfair! They knew everything about me including my job. Right now I didn't have a choice if I wanted a future I would have to accept. I took a long breath. "Here's the deal come to my school tomorrow I'll be waiting by the front gate. The measuring supplies I prefer are there, we can come up with the costume design you want tomorrow." I said as I walked away. This way definitely the worst day ever.

* * *

**Thank you for taking a look at my story. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review or send me a PM about what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Measurements

**Hey guys! sorry this took a while to write, but I've gotten a lot of work recently. **

**I do not own Ouran high school host club!**

* * *

Normal POV

As the school day ended the host club canceled it's activities for the day. Although they finally got a costume designer they would have to miss a day of their host club activities. They all rode in a limo once again as they were driven to Umi's school.

"I wonder what her school and friends will be like" thought Hunny out loud.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be that exciting, doesn't seem like she gets along with people very well" responded Kaoru while Hikaru nodded.

"She might not always act like that, maybe she just wasn't charmed by the host club" said Haruhi. Tamaki looked at her in a shocked expression.

"That can't be, she must like one of us" he responded still hopeful.

"Whoever it is it's obviously not you" replied Hikaru. They continued to argue until they arrived at the high school.

* * *

Umi POV

As always I stayed after school and did chores for the teacher. I didn't feel like refusing since I did have to wait for those narcissistic black mailers to get here. I took the files and supplies to the biology room. As soon as I came out I could feel eyes watching me. Must be one of those snotty girls trying to prank me again. As soon as I started going down the stairs I felt myself reeling forward after two hands pressed against my back.

"Ouch!" I muttered as I hit the ground. My knees were scrapped and my wrist hurt a bit too. I heard a sneer from the top of the stairs.

"Serves you right for being a man stealer" she said harshly. Matsu Asuka a blonde popular girl with dark brown eyes. She was tall and many of the guys at school often followed her around. Just because her ex asked me out she started doing this. I didn't even accept but according to her just being asked was a declaration of war. I had a few guys that had asked me out but apparently this was a competition she needed to win.

"I didn't steal anyone, aren't these stupid games getting kinda old" I responded giving her a glare. She threw a balled up piece of paper which I easily dodged.

"Watch it, worse things are coming your way" she said ominously as she turned to leave. With the day I had yesterday there was no doubt in my mind that she was correct. I walked calmly into the infirmary and as I expected there was no one there. I disinfected my scrapes and put a big bandage on both my knees I also wrapped a bandage tight on my wrist to make sure it hadn't sprained. I made my way outside and waited for the host club.

* * *

Kaoru POV

We arrived with everyone bickering. Kyoya was getting annoyed and he pushed us all out the limo.

"Go and find Yitsuya-san, I'll meet up with you later" he said an evil aura floating around him. We all just nodded scared to ask him anything. We walked past the gate and as soon as we did we heard a girl calling up to us. She was tall with blonde hair and gave us a dazzling smile.

"You guys must not be from here is there anyway I can help you?" she asked grabbing milords arm. He gently lifted up her chin.

"Do you have any idea where we could find Yitsuya Umi?" he asked. She pulled away and gave a look of displeasure.

"Why would you guys want with her? Besides she must have left by now. I can help you with anything though" she responded this time scooting close to Haruhi. She simply nudged her away, not surprising for her.

"Sorry but we're only here for Umi-san" replied Haruhi turning the girl down. Hunny-sempai tugged on her sleeve.

"Are you sure she already left? She promised to meet us here" he said giving her pleading eyes.

"You know wh-" she started until Umi stood in front of us.

"I'm here, why didn't you come into the building" she demanded her arms across her chest. Then her eyes came upon the blonde. A look of fear appeared on her face but then she simply glared. Hmm, this could be interesting. "We should get going already I don't have all day" We followed and left the girl from before on her own. I tapped her on the shoulder several times until she turned to face me.

"Umi-chan, who was that?" I asked. She looked back at me surprised but then shrugged off the question.

"No one to worry about", she opened the door to a classroom. "Here's the sewing room, please take off your jackets and I'll start to measure you"

* * *

Umi POV

I'm sure Asuka is going to plan something against me after seeing this group of guys completely brush off her flirting. The small blonde came up to be measured first, followed by the tallest dark haired boy of the group. I guess it wouldn't kill to get to know them a bit, after all I would have to spend quite some time with them.

"What's your name?" I asked simply as I started to measure.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny" he responded cutely. Such a little guy in the host club it's hard to believe that he's even a first year.

"What grade are you in?" I asked just to make sure that he was actually in high school.

"I'm a third year" He responded and I laughed for a second waiting for him to join me. Then I stopped measuring completely.

"Wait what?" I asked dumbfounded. He only giggled as he skipped away happily. How in the world? Is all I could think. Next the tall guy came up to be measured. I hesitated.

"I'm going to go get a stool. Maybe a ladder" I said as I got a big stool from the closet. "I hope this doesn't offend you in any way, I just can't reach. I mean I'm not tall to begin with but you're really tall too" I kept blabbering. He must not be much of a talker to start with.

"Anyway, uh, what's your name and grade?" I asked. Hopefully he would have a reply to this.

"Takashi Morinozuka. Third year." He said simply while an awkward silence hovered between us. Hunny skipped in.

"You can just call Takashi, Mori" informed Honey as they both walked off to tell someone else to come get measured. So far I didn't feel like punching anyone in the face I think things are going well, for now. Next came the twins.

"You can just measure one of us" they said in unison. I smiled.

"Sorry but I have to measure you both. You may be identical twins, but there are differences between you two" I said. They looked at me wide eyed which made my face get hot. "W-what's your names and grade?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first years" they said once again in unison. Somehow it bothered me a bit that they did everything the same. I finished measuring and before I knew it they were running in circles in front of me. They came to a stop and gave me a huge grin.

"Let's play the who's Hikaru game!" They exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Kaoru was slightly taller and Hikaru's shoulders were a bit wider. I pointed to the guy in the right.

"That's Hikaru, and I know for a fact you're Kaoru" I said to Kaoru who was on the left. He blushed for what seemed to be a second which almost, almost made my heart skip a beat.

"You're . . . interesting" said Kaoru. I looked at him a bit confused until Hikaru pulled him away. From the corner of my eye I could see them talking in the corner of the room. The flirt came up to be measured next.

"How can a beautiful flower like you be so talented!" He said with a flirty voice. My face flushed even though I didn't want it too.

"Uh. . . Um, what your name and grade?" I asked trying to distract him long enough to stop staring at me and let me concentrate.

"Tamaki Suoh my darling, A second year at Ouran Academy" he responded giving me enough time to finish. He gave me a rose and then walked away, a trail of petals following him. Haruhi came next.

"Haruhi, how have you been today?" I asked easily, out of everyone she was the best to talk to.

"I've been good. Sorry about causing you trouble when we got here. Hmm, sorry for asking but what happened to your wrist and knees?" She asked. I was taken back for a few seconds I didn't want to tell her I was being bullied, especially not after she had already met the bully herself.

"Oh, that, I uh, just slipped down the stairs. I've always been a bit clumsy" I responded trying to sound natural. I tried to think of a way to change the subject. "Hey, where's the glasses guy? I still need to measure him and I didn't see him with you guys earlier"

"Hmm I'm not sure where Kyoya sempai went" she responded.

"Ahem, I got here a bit ago." Informed Kyoya as he handed me a binder.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's all of the host clubs measurements" he responded simply.

"Hey if you already had the measurements why didn't you give them to me before!" I demanded. I am definitely not going to be able to handle this guy.

"I simply wanted to make sure you could do something as simple as take measurements. We are trusting you to make us good costumes after all" he stated with a cool surface. His attitude pissed me off. How could question my skills after they went as far as blackmailing me in order to get me to make their costumes?! I hope planning the costume will be easier than this.

* * *

**Please Review! I want to thank the people that have followed and favorited my story! Thank you so much, I really want to update soon but I can't make promises since my finals are coming up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
